


Dancing With Our Hands Tied

by cyrusthegoodman, lgbtredky



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 02:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18326963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyrusthegoodman/pseuds/cyrusthegoodman, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbtredky/pseuds/lgbtredky
Summary: After Amber's birthday party, Jonah realizes he can't hide his feelings anymore.





	1. Jonah's Journal

5/10/19

  
I’m not really sure how much longer I can deal with this.

  
It’s been so long and I’ve still yet to get any closer to telling him. It’s even worse when I have to watch him dance with Amber for the entirety of her and TJ’s birthday party. I definitely wasn’t planning on sitting around and moping the entire time, but apparently, that’s what was fated for me.

  
I wish he knew I liked him; I wish he knew a lot of things, actually. He doesn’t even know I’m bi. I really want to tell him though. I’ve never trusted anyone more than I trust him. The only reason I told TJ before Cy is because I needed to vent about liking him to someone. TJ just so happened to be the one around at the time. I kind of regret telling him because now he can tease me about it, but it’s whatever. It brings me one step closer to telling the person who actually deserves to know.

  
I’m still scared. There’s still the looming possibility that Cyrus is straight. He would probably laugh in my face if I told him I like him. Actually, no, that’s a lie. He would be nice to my face but then he would stop talking to me forever. He’s far too sweet to be mean to someone’s face. That’s one of the things I like most about him… he tries to see the good in everyone even when they don’t deserve it. That’s the only reason TJ is actually a tolerable person now, which I never thought would be possible, but I guess he just needed someone to believe in him.

  
To be honest, I really don’t deserve to even be friends with someone as good as he is. He’s, like, perfect as opposed to me, who ruins everything without even trying. I’m surprised I’ve been able to keep his friendship as long as I have, all things considered.

  
But seeing him dance with Amber the entire time? That may have been the saddest I’ve been in a while. The fast dancing wasn’t even that much of a problem, but, when they started slow dancing I could feel my heart drop. I wanted to be the one dancing with him, but I wasn’t. There’s nothing worse than seeing the entire world in front of you but being too afraid to take it.

  
There have been far too many times I could’ve told him, but I didn’t. I never do.  
I always think back on all of the times I was so close to telling him. Sometimes I wonder if things would be different if I did, and if so, how? Would we even be friends anymore? Is it possible that we could, by some miracle, be dating? I really don’t know. The worst part of it all is I don’t know if I want to know. I’d much rather rant about it for hours on end because this page is all metaphorical. I can make up anything I want to but none of it will even come close to reality. Everything I consider, everything I hope for; none of it is real. It’s all a product of my imagination. The reality is Cyrus never has and never will like me as much as I like him. It’s basically a fact of life at this point. I’m sure even science could prove it.

  
I just wish I could stop thinking about holding his hand. Or hugging him. Or dancing with him. Or dating him. Why can’t I just let us be friends when that’s obviously all he sees me as? Why did my stupid feelings have to complicate this? I hate it so much, but I really really like him. Honestly? I don’t think I’ve ever liked anyone this much… ever. It’s just him. I’m not even sure how that even happened, honestly. If anyone had told me I’d care about him this much when I first met him, I probably would’ve laughed. I didn’t even realize I was bi at the time. It’s kinda weird how much time can change things, especially your relationships with other people.

  
Honestly, the only thing I want to do right now is to talk to him. That’s basically my favorite thing to do, I’ve decided. Oh well. I’ll probably just spend the rest of my life regretting my choice to never do anything about it. That’s fine. I’m fine. I’ll be fine.


	2. show me the scary parts

**monday may twenty fourth, 2019**

**direct messages between cyguy and jonyuhbeck at 2:56 am**

 

 **jonah:** hey cyrus?

**delivered at 2:56 am**

 

 **jonah:** are you awake?

**delivered at 2:59 am**

 

 **jonah:** actually it's fine if you're not

 **jonah:** i'll be fine

 **jonah:** dw about it

 **cyrus:** no sorry i was just-

 **cyrus:** im awake

 **cyrus:** whats up?

 **jonah:** oH

 **jonah:** uh hey

 **jonah:** sorry if i woke you up or anything i was just kdjdkd i couldnt really sleep idk

 **jonah:** you can go back to sleep i dont wanna bother you

 **cyrus:** no jonah its fine, i’m here to talk

 **cyrus:** is everything okay, or?

 **jonah:** depends on how you define okay i guess

 **jonah:** like, ig i'm fine

 **jonah:** i don't really know,, i hardly _ever_ know

 **cyrus:** ah okay, well if you need to talk i’m here to listen

 **cyrus:** i care about you, jonah

 **jonah:** thanks cy

 **jonah:** i still feel bad for waking you up though.. i probably shouldn't have messaged you

 **jonah:** but i guess i'm here now so !!

 **cyrus:** don't feel bad, i really don’t mind

 **cyrus:** i keep my ringer on for a reason, so

 **jonah:** oh

 **jonah:** well, _ring ring_ it's ya boi jonah beck at 3 am for no reason! djkdds

 **cyrus:** DKFGLJ its really not a big deal

 **cyrus:** i like, heard your ringtone and i was like joNAH

 **jonah:** i mean it is kinda a big deal

 **jonah:** wait omg you knew it was me

 **jonah:** how the heck

 **cyrus:** one, i promise i don't mind

 **cyrus:** two, i have different ringtones for my friends

 **cyrus:** really only a few people but kdfljgfgjlk

 **jonah:** dude that's so cool

 **jonah:** what's mine :eyes:

 **cyrus:** oH

 **cyrus:** you’re gonna hate me

 **jonah:** dude i could never hate you just tell meee

 **cyrus:** SIGH fine

 **cyrus:** its a frisbee wack

 **jonah:** …

 **jonah:** are you sERIOUS

 **jonah:** dude im-

 **cyrus:** I KNOW I KNOW okay hear me out

 **cyrus:** i was like, trying to think of a ~jonah beck~ sound and then i was like

 **cyrus:** wait when i first met him he was playing frisbee, so then i was like

 **cyrus:** hm i wonder if they have a frisbee sound anD THEY DID

 **cyrus:** it was basically fate

 **jonah:** well i guess i can't argue with that

 **jonah:** tbh i still can't believe i used to play frisbee dkdjdkd

 **jonah:** it’s kinda lame

 **cyrus:** noo it was cute!! I was a “jonah beck super fan for life” for a reason, you know

 **jonah:** you _were_?

 **jonah:** btw it was _not_ cute,, it was embarrassing

 **cyrus:** hmm

 **cyrus:** false! It was very cute

 **cyrus:** you’re not allowed to comment on it

 **jonah:** considering that you're no longer a super fan for life i think i can do whatever i please djskdj

 **cyrus:** who said i ever stopped being one??

 **jonah:** oh i thought you meant-

 **jonah:** okay nvm ignore me,, that was dumb,, i'm dumb,, i can't read dksjdjd

 **cyrus:** you’re not dumb jonah, its fine

 **cyrus:** here, i’ll correct it

 **cyrus:** *i was, and am, a  “jonah beck super fan for life” for a reason

 **jonah:** dang oK dksjds

 **jonah:** is there a cyrus goodman fanclub yet?

 **cyrus:** o

 **cyrus:** no, not that i’m aware of

 **jonah:** well, there should be

 **jonah:** you were the best player we had and you never even touched a frisbee

 **cyrus:** aw that’s sweet but fake

 **cyrus:** i didn’t even DO anything

 **jonah:** having your support was enough though

 **jonah:** and that vest was like

 **jonah:** the clothing of miracles

 **cyrus:** not the _vest_ oh my god

 **cyrus:** we don't talk about the vest

 **jonah:** oh come on

 **jonah:** to quote you, ‘ _it was cute_ ’

 **jonah:**...and useful

 **jonah:** definitely useful

 **cyrus:** it- it was not cute

 **cyrus:** but thank you, i appreciate it

 **cyrus:** you know, the awards ceremony was probably the highlight of that year

 **jonah:** oh yeah?

 **jonah:** i’m glad tbh,, i put a lot of work into it

 **cyrus:** you didn’t have to but,, it meant a lot

 **jonah:** oh come on

 **jonah:** everyone on the team worked so hard to keep it going.. i would've felt _bad_ if i didn't somehow thank all them

 **cyrus:** that's so sweet im

 **cyrus:** it really was a great team, you know

 **jonah:** ahh yeah

 **jonah:** ngl though.. when i stopped playing i thought i was gonna miss it more than i did

 **cyrus:** it had its purpose, it was something you really loved though

 **cyrus:** i could tell

 **cyrus:** so do you like, never play anymore, or?

 **jonah:** nah. i feel like i kind of.. stopped being as interested in it once i started skateboarding more

 **jonah:** sometimes things just change i guess and we don't really know why mdkjd

 **cyrus:** i may have broken a finger cause of skateboarding, but i will admit, it's pretty cool

 **cyrus:** and yeah, i get what you mean

 **jonah:** ddjskdj yeah

 **jonah:** love me some change !!!

 **jonah:** anyways

 **cyrus:** anyways?

 **jonah:** idk i was hoping you would change the topic lol

 **jonah:** idrk what i'm saying anymore kdjd

 **cyrus:** hmmm

 **cyrus:** well now im like

 **cyrus:** stuck on the past

 **cyrus:** we stan nostalgia

 **cyrus:** waiT DO YOU REMEMBER THE DOUBLE DATE

 **cyrus:** WHEN WE WENT TO THE FAIR?

 **jonah:** omg yeah

 **jonah:** you threw up in your shoe!

 **jonah:** that day was really fun though.. minus the shoe thing

 **cyrus:** NNNN

 **cyrus:** don’t remind me

 **cyrus:** iris gives me enough flack for that on her own

 **jonah:** hahahahshs

 **jonah:** speaking of iris,, whatever, like, happened? bc you guys broke up but you're like.. even closer now just as friends jsjsjs

 **cyrus:** oh

 **cyrus:** um okay

 **cyrus:** basically well,, remember when we kissed? well i didn’t really, i didn’t like it. and i thought maybe it was just a fluke or something, so i kinda just, went on with dating her i guess, but after that she kissed me again and i think i realized the first one was,, more than just a fluke

 **cyrus:** it was one of the big things that um, made me realize i was gay

 **cyrus:** wow okay that was hard to type um

 **jonah:** cyrus i'm so happy for you and i'm glad you felt comfortable enough to tell me

 **jonah:** just so you know you're still my best friend and nothing could change that (:

 **cyrus:** thank you so much i

 **cyrus:** yeah um, thats what happened

 **cyrus:** but like you said, we’re a lot closer now and we’re really good friends so !!

 **jonah:** aHhh yeah fksjdjd

 **jonah:** i'm glad you guys stayed friends honestly

 **cyrus:** yeah me too sflkgj iris is great, she was really understanding

 **jonah:** honestly yeah, iris is such a good friend

 **cyrus:** she really is sfkgjfslk

 **jonah:** actually im glad we _all_ stayed friends in spite of you and iris breaking up and me and amber breaking up

 **jonah:** it could’ve been much worse

 **cyrus:** true, i’m glad it all worked out

 **cyrus:** you know, between amber and andi i wasn’t sure if you’d ever catch a break but ! everything turned out fine, so

 **jonah:** nnn yeah..

 **jonah:** i just hope like.. the next person i date ig? that i don't get hurt again

 **cyrus:** well, i can't predict the future but

 **cyrus:** i think when you meet the right person, you’ll know

 **jonah:** yeah..

 **jonah:** i mean

 **jonah:** i do _kinda_ have a crush on someone rn but it probably isn't gonna go anywhere

 **cyrus:** ooo

 **cyrus:** i mean, you never know

 **jonah:** i guess djsjdj

 **jonah:** this one is kinda.. different than the ones i've had before though

 **cyrus:** oh, in what way?

 **jonah:** uh

 **jonah:** it's mayhaps,, on a boy :sparkles:

 **cyrus:** jonah!! omg i’m super proud of you

 **cyrus:** thank you for telling me

 **jonah:** DJSKDJ

 **jonah:** yEah

 **jonah:** that's.. kinda why i couldn't sleep jdskks

 **cyrus:** ohh well, you came to the right place then

 **jonah:** i know

 **jonah:** i was really scared to tell anyone but i'm glad i finally told you

 **cyrus:** i’m glad i told you, too

 **cyrus:** kind of.. took longer than i expected but

 **cyrus:** i guess i was just tired of waiting for the ‘perfect moment’

 **jonah:** yeah i get that.. trust me

 **cyrus:** well, i guess we found our perfect moment

 **jonah:** i guess so!

 **jonah:** still not sure if i'm gonna be able to sleep rn but it's cool lol

 **cyrus:** i’ll stay up w you if you want

 **cyrus:** and don’t tell me it's not a big deal, if you need me i wanna be right here

 **jonah:** c'mon cy, you don't have to do that for me

 **cyrus:** i know, but i want to

 **jonah:** oh

 **jonah:** thank you sm

 **cyrus:** no problem!!

 **cyrus:** i can’t believe we’re gonna be seniors next year,, i feel like we just left middle school

 **jonah:** ikr

 **jonah:** highkey scared about that

 **cyrus:** idk im scared but also excited

 **cyrus:** but also,, college will be right after and im not sure if i’m ready for it

 **jonah:** i don't even know if i'm gonna go to college

 **cyrus:** thats fine jo, you don’t have to go to college

 **cyrus:** you’re gonna do great no matter what you do

 **jonah:** like i want to

 **jonah:** i guess

 **jonah:** but i really don't wanna mess up..

 **cyrus:** i feel that a lot

 **cyrus:** idk i guess i just put a lot of expectations on myself slkgjfdfkgj

 **cyrus:** but i don’t think you’re gonna mess up, and i’ll always be here to help

 **jonah:** you say that now

 **jonah:** but i doubt you'd appreciate me texting you at 4 am every single day contemplating my entire existence, now would you?

 **cyrus:** i would appreciate it because i would want to help you >:(

 **jonah:** have you ever considered that you're _too_ nice i-

 **cyrus:** well no, people deserve kindness and i wanna give it to them

 **cyrus:** _you_ deserve kindness

 **jonah:** cyrus i'M

 **jonah:** if you don't stop being nice to me i might die

 **jonah:** i can only handle so much kindness

 **jonah:** i’m a weak boy

 **cyrus:** LGKFGJFDKL

 **cyrus:** too bad

 **cyrus:** whats that vine

 **cyrus:** i love youuuu i aint ever gonna stop loving youuuu

 **jonah:** i-

 **jonah:** i can't think of any vines right now but

 **jonah:** if i could

 **jonah:** i would have a compelling argument against you

 **cyrus:** DLKFGJFDLK

 **cyrus:** jonahhhhh

 **cyrus:** accept yourselffffff love yourselffffff

 **cyrus:** it starts with youuuuuu

 **jonah:** …

 **jonah:** the only one i can think of is

 **jonah:** there's only one race. the human race

 **jonah:** what about nascar

 **jonah:** but i don't think that's relevant to this situation

 **cyrus:** LDFJBDFL

 **cyrus:** no, not really

 **cyrus:** although, i am a part of the human race

 **jonah:** well if you put it that way

 **jonah:** i guess i always win

 **cyrus:** hmm tea!!

 **cyrus:** but you shouldn’t be self deprecating because you’re amazing :((

 **jonah:** I SAID STOP IT IM

 **jonah:** you're gonna cause me to start crying in bed at 4:30 in the morning i

 **jonah:** dksjdkd

 **cyrus:** JONAH DON'T CRY DKGFJDFKLG

 **cyrus:** im trying to get you to do the opposite we

 **jonah:** i didnt mean sad crying but okrr

 **jonah:** anYways,, you really shouldn't be so nice to me i-

 **jonah:** and dont you dare say you should or i will literally stop answering you rn :relieved:

 **cyrus:** …………………………..

 **cyrus:** i should

 **cyrus:** hehe

**_read at 4:26 am_ **

 

 **cyrus:** JONAH DON'T ACTUALLY LEAVE WE-

 **jonah:** you hear sumn?

 **cyrus:** im telling the truth

 **cyrus:** pensive

 **cyrus:** i always lose

 **jonah:** just admit i'm powerful and go

 **jonah:** no wait…

 **jonah:** that's the exact opposite of what i'm trying to get you to do

 **jonah:** er

 **jonah:** just call me a dumbass and go!

 **cyrus:** YOU ARE NOT A DUMBASS :rage:

 **cyrus:** i will not accept it

 **jonah:** accept what

 **jonah:** OH

 **cyrus:** I WONT ACCEPT YOUR NEGATIVITY

 **cyrus:** SIGH

 **jonah:** LET ME BE NEGATIVE THAT'S THE ONLY THING I'M GOOD AT

 **cyrus:** F A L S E H O O D

 **cyrus:** if you’re gonna be self deprecating then so will i :relieved:

 **jonah:** wait no don't you dare

 **jonah:** i'll snipe you. don't test me

 **cyrus:** see!! that’s how i feel

 **cyrus:** so don't be self depricating :((

 **jonah:** that's so haaard

 **jonah:** but ig i'll try for you smh

 **cyrus:** you should do it for yourself :pensive:

 **jonah:** maybe someday!

 **jonah:** but for now it's because you're forcing me :rage:

 **cyrus:** sigh

 **cyrus:** i _guess_ thats good enough

 **cyrus:** i just want you to be happy :((

 **cyrus:** and that starts when you try to stop being mean to yourself

 **cyrus:** cause you really _don't_ deserve it

 **cyrus:** sorry i just realized im probably being really annoying fkglndf

 **jonah:** you're not being annoying

 **jonah:** you could never annoy me djdjd

 **jonah:** thank you for caring though :pensive:

 **jonah:** i’m glad at least _someone_ does

 **cyrus:** okay good dlfkgjdfk

 **cyrus:** and yes, i do care

 **cyrus:** a lot

 **cyrus:** in case you couldnt tell

 **jonah:** actually i didn't notice!

 **jonah:** jkjk

 **jonah:** just so you know,, i care about you a lot too

 **cyrus:** thank you, it means a lot

 **cyrus:** ily jonah

 **jonah:** ily too

 **jonah:** i mean, who else would willingly stay up until 4 am to talk to me?

 **cyrus:** hm!

 **cyrus:** guess i’m just special :sparkles:

 **jonah:** you're right dude

 **cyrus:** !!

 **cyrus:** sorry im a mess, in what world is that a valid response to something dlkhjdfgh

 **jonah:** listen,, does anything really make sense at 4 am?

 **jonah:** i hardly know what _i’m_ saying

 **cyrus:** okay true

 **cyrus:** tis a dangerous time

 **cyrus:** i literally came out and i wasn’t planning it fkgmklfgfd

 **jonah:** okay me

 **jonah:** except i was planning on it

 **jonah:** but i wasn't-

 **jonah:**...but i was

 **cyrus:** i me a n

 **cyrus:** i knew i was gonna do it

 **cyrus:** … eventually

 **cyrus:** but wbk im a cowardfklgdf

 **jonah:** that's a b i g mood

 **jonah:** like... yeah

 **cyrus:** fgnfgfngn

 **cyrus:** you know, its really funny you say that cause

 **cyrus:** ive always thought you could do anything you set your mind to

 **jonah:** oh

 **jonah:** you really think that?

 **cyrus:** mhm

 **cyrus:** always have, always will

 **jonah:** o

 **cyrus:** why is that so suprising slngkdfkgjdf

 **jonah:** i'm not gonna answer that because you told me not to be self-deprecating

 **cyrus:** oh

 **cyrus:** i see

 **cyrus:** well, i stand by what i said

 **cyrus:** like literally i dflkgnf

 **jonah:** continue :eyes:

 **cyrus:** mmm sorry, no can do

 **jonah:** i shouldn't have asked

 **jonah:** i always lose

 **cyrus:** sigh

 **cyrus:** im not gonna expose myself

 **jonah:** expose? what did you do?

 **cyrus:** …

 **cyrus:** i didn’t do anything

 **cyrus:** i- sigh

 **jonah:** then what would you be exposing yourself for?

 **cyrus:** ………………………

 **cyrus:** see, you can’t get me to expose myself by asking about it more

 **cyrus:** thats not how this works smh

 **jonah:** what do yOU MEAN

 **jonah:** i’m so confused,, not like that's new but-

 **jonah:** help :pensive:

 **cyrus:** i-

 **cyrus:** okay-

 **cyrus:** listen

 **cyrus:** i just

 **cyrus:** SIGH

 **cyrus:** ive just always thought you were a great person

 **jonah:** djskdj

 **jonah:** thank you :sob:

 **cyrus:** jdflkgdf is that what you wanted

 **jonah:** i _guess_

 **cyrus:** we

 **cyrus:** what do you mean you _guess_

 **jonah:** hm!

 **jonah:** i'm not gonna “expose myself”

 **cyrus:** we

 **cyrus:** w e

 **cyrus:** thats not FAIR

 **cyrus:** i said it so now you have to too

 **jonah:** i see no rule book!

 **cyrus:**  well there is one, and right next to “baby taters are the best food in existence” it says “jonah needs to tell cyrus what he was going to say”

 **jonah:** tbh i wasn't _going to say_ anything

 **jonah:** that was really all i had

 **cyrus:** okay, then

 **cyrus:** *jonah needs to tell cyrus what he was thinking

 **jonah:** oh well.. what i was thinking was that

 **jonah:** peacocks have like.. really pretty tails

 **cyrus:** ………… you know what i mean :pensive:

 **cyrus:** guess _im_ the one who always loses

 **jonah:** HAHAHHA

 **jonah:** ig this time it has to be like that

 **cyrus:** NNNNN

 **cyrus:** pleaseeee

 **cyrus:** at this point im desperate, it’s all i want in life

 **jonah:** hm

 **jonah:** and what exactly is that?

 **cyrus:** we

 **cyrus:** _don't_ turn this on me

 **cyrus:** _you’re_ the one not telling me things

 **jonah:** sigh

 **jonah:** s i g h

 **cyrus:** me rn cause you’re not telling me

 **jonah:** IM

 **jonah:** i didn't realize saying _i guess_ would cause such a controversy :pensive:

 **cyrus:** WELL maybe you should settle it by telling me

 **jonah:** CYRUS DKDJDKDJ

 **jonah:** i don't know okAy

 **cyrus:** then why did you say telling me would expose yourself :pensive:

 **jonah:** IDDJDKIKDKSKDJ

 **jonah:** sometimes i say things without thinking wbk!

 **cyrus:** you know, i have a hard time believing that

 **jonah:** wdym?

 **cyrus:** we

 **cyrus:** SIGH

 **cyrus:** nvm forget i said anything

 **jonah:** ok fine i'll tell you if you tell me :pensive:

 **cyrus:** we

 **cyrus:** i just meant

 **cyrus:** i think you meant what you said

 **cyrus:** now spill :eye:

 **jonah:** oh uh

 **jonah:** wait what did i even say i forget gimme a second

**cyrus: …**

**cyrus:** i hate you

 **jonah:** wow :pensive:

 **jonah:** i honestly don't-

 **jonah:** i dknt knwsodn

 **cyrus:** ……………

 **cyrus:** …………………

 **cyrus:** ……………………….

 **cyrus:** i persevered for so long, and for what :pensive:

 **jonah:** i mean i wish i had a good explanation for it but i can't seem to come up with one so !

 **jonah:** yeah..

 **cyrus:** djfklgjdfklgjdfl

 **cyrus:** SIGH

 **cyrus:** i guess its fine

 **cyrus:** i _guess_

 **cyrus:** jonah teas hehe

 **jonah:** im-

 **jonah:** i

 **jonah:** _i_

 **jonah:** FSKJDKDDJ

 **cyrus:** omg i left you speechless

 **cyrus:** my power

 **jonah:** …

 **jonah:**.   . .

 **cyrus:** i did it again!!

 **cyrus:** m y p o w e r

 **jonah:** sigh

 **jonah:** this is why you're superior, sir

 **cyrus:** WE

 **cyrus:** NO

 **cyrus:** FALSE

 **cyrus:** you > me

 **jonah:** that's literally not true at aLL

 **jonah:** i can't even compare to you, dude

 **cyrus:** no thats slkgjs not true

 **jonah:** yes it is!

 **jonah:** don't test me

 **cyrus:** no its not!

 **cyrus:** i never lie

 **jonah:** oh really?

 **jonah:** i highly doubt that

 **cyrus:** mmm well, no reason to doubt

 **jonah:** i _can_ doubt your judgment for thinking that i'm somehow better than you are

 **jonah:** bc that’s f a r from true

 **cyrus:** mmm

 **cyrus:** i think its closer to the truth than you realize

 **jonah:** meaning?

 **cyrus:** you > me

 **cyrus:** facts

 **cyrus:** the way of life

 **cyrus:** objectively true

 **cyrus:** unchangeable

 **jonah:** but that's literally not true at all like-

 **jonah:** you're fr the most amazing person i've ever met i-

 **cyrus:** jonahkfdgjfkl

 **cyrus:** i- gnkldfgjfld

 **jonah:** looks like i left _you_ speechless now!

 **jonah:** _m y p o w e r_

 **cyrus:** i

 **cyrus:** well i mean ldkfgj

 **cyrus:** you cant just dfgkfdlg

 **cyrus:** and expect me not to klfgjdfl

 **jonah:** hm?

 **cyrus:** we?

 **jonah:** hm?

 **cyrus:** w e?

 **jonah:** _hM?_

 **cyrus:** what were we talking about again

 **jonah:** me leaving you speechless :relieved:

 **jonah:** oh! and that you're amazing or something like that

 **cyrus:** hm, well, we’re forgetting that ever happened

 **cyrus:** and thats not true, so

 **jonah:** ye s it is

 **jonah:** listen-

 **cyrus:** hm?

 **jonah:** you, cyrus goodman, are a m a z i n g

 **cyrus:** hm!

 **cyrus:** fake tea

 **jonah:** istg :rage:

 **jonah:** let me love youuu

 **cyrus:** sigh

 **cyrus:** fine

 **cyrus:** ill let you

 **cyrus:** doesn’t make it true, though

 **jonah:** falsehood

 **jonah:** i’m not very confident about… most of the things i say

 **jonah:** but this i _am_

 **cyrus:** hm!

 **cyrus:** well

 **cyrus:** you shouldn’t be

 **jonah:** cYRUS STOP IM

 **jonah:** w e

 **cyrus:** ghjhgjhgjh

 **cyrus:** w. E.

 **jonah:** WE

 **cyrus:** w e

 **cyrus:** you can say what you want, but im right

 **jonah:** you're literally not like oh my god

 **jonah:** don't be so down on yourself i-

 **cyrus:** gljdfkg sorry

 **cyrus:** guess i gotta take my own advice, huh

 **jonah:** yes, yes you do

 **jonah:** bc you're: great :sparkles:

 **cyrus:** kgjfdkgdf

 **cyrus:** thanks jolamajama

 **jonah:** oh my god

 **cyrus:** hm?

 **jonah:** that niCKNAME DKSJD

 **cyrus:** what about it?

 **jonah:** i still remember the first time you called me that lmao

 **jonah:** it was adorable

 **cyrus:** aw dfgkljfd

 **cyrus:** i was dlkgjdf yeah

 **cyrus:** good times

 **jonah:** we were so tinyyy

 **jonah:** that was like.. 4 yrs ago wow

 **cyrus:** i knowww

 **cyrus:** im really glad we’re still close

 **jonah:** yeaaah

 **jonah:** we're definitely still close,, love that

 **cyrus:** yeah and like

 **cyrus:** weve gotten closer i feel like jgndfkjgnfd

 **jonah:** DJSKDKSKDJSKDJSKD

 **jonah:** yeah

 **cyrus:** which im really grateful for, by the way

 **cyrus:** im really glad we’re friends

 **jonah:** eh you're alright

 **jonah:** KDKDKD jkjk

 **jonah:** you're like my best friend

 **cyrus:** o

 **cyrus:** jonahdkflgjdf

 **cyrus:** you’re my best friend, too

 **jonah:** oh nice

 **jonah:** jdjsjdkskd

 **jonah:** love that for me!

 **cyrus:** hfghgf

 **cyrus:** love that for me too!

 **jonah:** JDKSKDJD

 **jonah:** so anywaaayys

 **cyrus:** anywaaaayyysss?

 **cyrus:** oh, do you want me to change the subject again?

 **cyrus:** hmmmmmm

 **cyrus:** the dance is coming up soon

 **jonah:** o yeah lit

 **cyrus:** mm yeah

 **cyrus:** you going?

 **jonah:** i'm not sure tbh

 **jonah:** i'd LIKE to but

 **jonah:** we'll see ig

 **cyrus:** you should go !! if you don't, i won't have anyone to talk to LDFKG

 **jonah:** what about amber :flushed;

 **cyrus:** i’m pretty sure shes going with andi :flushed:

 **jonah:** oh i see

 **jonah:** i just havent had a great track record with social events involving dancing

 **cyrus:** yeahh i get it,, im the Worlds Worst Dancer

 **jonah:** oh :flushed:

 **jonah:** 1\. not really what i meant and 2. that’s SUCH a lie

 **cyrus:** 1\. what did you mean, then and 2. its literally NOT a lie

 **jonah:** 1\. sad things and 2. STOP BEING MEAN TO YOURSELF YOU'RE AMAZING

 **cyrus:** 1\. oh well you can talk to me and 2. IM NOT IM LITERALLY JUST SAYING THE TRUTH, I ALMOST FAILED A DANCE CLASS

 **jonah:** 1\. it's kinda pathetic and 2. THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN'T DANCE IT JUST MEANS YOUR DANCE TEACHER CAN'T TEACH

 **cyrus:** 1\. its definitely not and 2. IT MEANS BOTH, JONAH

 **jonah:** 1\. oh trust me it is and 2. I COULD PROBABLY HELP YOU MY GOOD SIR

 **cyrus:** 1\. you’re never pathetic and 2. I FULLY DOUBT ANYONE CAN HELP ME BUT, YOU CAN TRY

 **jonah:** 1\. i'm pathetic all the time and 2. I _WILL_ HELP YOU AND YOU _WILL_ BE AN AMAZING DANCER PERIODT.

 **cyrus:** 1\. no you’re literally not, stop saying that and 2. MMM SO YOU’RE GOING TO LE DANCE NOW?

 **jonah:** 1\. mMMmmmm fake tea and 2. ONLY IF THAT MEANS YOU'LL DANCE

 **cyrus:** 1\. not fake tea, i wish you’d sEE how great you are and 2. FINE, IF YOU GO ILL DANCE

 **jonah:** 1\. i could say the same for you and 2. OKAY BET I'M EXCITED

 **cyrus:**  1. well we’re not talking about me and 2. MMM SAME

 **jonah:** 1\. and what about it and 2. ANYWAYS DANCING IS REALLY FUN EITHER WAY,, EVEN IF YOU “ARENT GOOD AT IT”

 **cyrus:** 1\. just admit you’re not pathetic and 2. IM SURE ITLL BE FUN, AND IM NOT GOOD AT IT

 **jonah:** 1\. only if you admit you're not a bad dancer and 2. REFER TO 1

 **cyrus:** you can’t compare the two,, i happen to k n o w you’re not pathetic, and you’ve never even seen me dance smh

 **jonah:** yes i have

 **jonah:** i saw you dance with amber at her birthday party :flushed:

 **cyrus:** wait

 **cyrus:** you saw me??

 **cyrus:** well, then you KNOW i’m right

 **jonah:** um fake

 **jonah:** but tbh i didnt really watch that long

 **jonah:** that'd be crépe

 **cyrus:** mmm so you have a Small Idea of how i dance,, not enough to say it’s good

 **jonah:** :rage:

 **jonah:** i said be ni i i ii i i ce

 **cyrus:** m m m m m m m

 **cyrus:** do i have to be nice about e ve r y part of myself :pensive:

 **jonah:** yes , you do

 **jonah:** bc you're 100% amazing,, not just 98% :rage:

 **cyrus:** mmmMMMMM

 **cyrus:** i think you’re biased

 **cyrus:** because that’s not true

 **jonah:** in what way would i be biased, exactly?

 **cyrus:** i don't knOW

 **cyrus:** i say one negative thing and you tell me i’m wrONG :pensive:

 **jonah:** that's because you aRE

 **cyrus:** maybe, consider i’m not

 **jonah:** ugh

 **jonah:** can we agree that neither of us suck pensive

 **cyrus:** mmmmmmmmm i didn’t say i suck perse but

 **cyrus:** yes, i can agree with that

 **jonah:** PLEAAAASE

 **jonah:** but istg if we dance and you say a SINGLE word about being bad at it i will LEAVE.

 **cyrus:** fine, i’ll keep it in my head

 **cyrus:** or, i’ll just talk abt how great you are

 **jonah:** that'll be inch resting if we're slow dancing

 **jonah:** or like.. unless you don't wanna do that

 **jonah:** idrk what _do_ you wanna do

 **cyrus:** oh

 **cyrus:** well

 **cyrus:** i’ll step on your feet, but sure

 **cyrus:** we can slow dance

 **jonah:** ok cool

 **jonah:** sounds lit

 **cyrus:** lit? really?

 **cyrus:** didn’t realize we were 13 again

 **jonah:** DKSKDJSKDJS

 **jonah:** lemme try again

 **jonah:** okay wig that sounds skinnie

 **jonah:** is that better for you

 **cyrus:** : sure, I’ll accept it

 **cyrus:** i really am excited for the dance tho :relieved:

 **jonah:** hecc yeah

 **jonah:** we should like.. probably sleep though

 **cyrus:** y ea h i think my alarm is gonna go off soon

 **cyrus:** gn jonahhh

 **jonah:** gnnn

 

**monday may twenty fourth, 2019**

**direct messages between cyguy and amberzon at 3:14 pm**

 

 **amber:** sir

 **amber:** explain yourself

 **cyrus:** uhh

 **cyrus:** wdym :flushed:

 **amber:** you seemed really tired today

 **amber:** is everything good? :pensive:

 **cyrus:** o

 **cyrus:** well,

 **cyrus:** i just stayed up late talking to someone last night

 **amber:** i see

 **amber:** am i allowed to know who?

 **cyrus:** mmm it was jonah

 **amber:** jonAH?

 **amber:** i thought he went to bed at like 8 o'clock

 **amber:** how late were you talking to him we

 **cyrus:** uhh

 **cyrus:** like

 **cyrus:** idk five am??

 **amber:** we

 **amber:** i won't invade your privacy and ask _why_ but :flushed:

 **amber:** that is: very late

 **cyrus:** i am: aware

 **cyrus:** its not a big deal

 **cyrus:** well it is to me but its fine

 **amber:** eye

 **amber:** elaborate

 **cyrus:** ummmm

 **cyrus:** well

 **cyrus:** among other things, i told him i’m gay

 **amber:** OMG

 **amber:** cyRUS i’m so proud of youu

 **cyrus:** KDFJLG

 **cyrus:** thank youuu

 **cyrus:** yeah i didn’t thiNK i’d do it but,, here i am

 **amber:** cyrus ilysm i hope you know that

 **cyrus:** i love you too ambs

 **cyrus:** so much

 **cyrus:** but yEAH last night was wild

 **amber:** anything else important happen eye

 **cyrus:** UHH

 **cyrus:** welllll

 **cyrus:** i think i’m kinda going to the dance with jonah?

 **cyrus:** but also not really?

 **amber:** EYE

 **amber:** that sounds kinda gay no offense

 **cyrus:** huh

 **cyrus:** well

 **cyrus:** big doubt but

 **cyrus:** interesting observation

 **amber:** JRADJAKDJAKD

 **amber:** i’m gonna ask you this

 **amber:** you don’t have to answer

 **amber:** but is it _possible_ that you maybe like him eye

 **cyrus:** uhhh

 **cyrus:** yes, it’s possible

 **cyrus:** why am i telling you this,, i nEED to sleep

 **amber:** OMG I KNEW ITTT

 **amber:** also yeah you should definitely sleep

 **amber:** what ever will you do if you can't stay up again to talk to jonah hehe

 **cyrus:** i- wait pause

 **cyrus:** you KNEW

 **cyrus:** and listEN,, he texted me first

 **amber:** ofc i knew

 **amber:** i've kinda assumed since like.. years ago but i've kept my mouth SHUT periodt.

 **amber:** also thats skinnie

 **cyrus:** HUH

 **cyrus:** i didn’t realize i was that obvious

 **amber:** really?

 **amber:** i mean maybe you aren't however

 **amber:** i'm a lesbian which means im approximately 10x better than the general population

 **cyrus:**  DLKFGDLKF true, you’re right

 **cyrus:** well, yeah

 **cyrus:** now that you know

 **cyrus:** HELP.

 **amber:** how do you want me to help eye

 **amber:** like are you asking me to set you guys up on a date orrr-

 **cyrus:** nonononnonoono

 **cyrus:** i- no

 **cyrus:** okay so you know how i CANT dance

 **cyrus:** well

 **cyrus:** i’m suppoSED to dance WITH him

 **cyrus:** and i suCK

 **cyrus:** so HELP

 **amber:** OMG YOURE DANCING WITH HIM

 **amber:** that's adorable

 **amber:** okay let's make a game plan

 **amber:** how far away is the dance, again?

 **cyrus:** uhhhhhhhh

 **cyrus:** two weeks??

 **cyrus:** and yES dancing is the whole reason we’re going ‘together’

 **amber:** i see

 **amber:** okay how about you come over a few days this week and i can give you some _mini lessons_ or sum?

 **cyrus:** WAIT YOUD ACTUALLY DO THAT FOR ME

 **cyrus:** thank you sm pleASE

 **cyrus:** that would be great

 **amber:** ofc i would

 **amber:** gotta help you secure your mans, right

 **cyrus:** HUH

 **cyrus:** i’m not gonna dATE him

 **cyrus:** he doesn’t like me back

 **amber:** mhm sure

 **amber:** either way, you're gonna dance like a pro ;)

 **cyrus:** he doesn’t, and that's extremely doubtful but

 **cyrus:** hopefully i’ll at least get slightly less embarrassing

 **amber:** it's the effort that counts !

 **amber:** i'll do my best :relieved:

 **cyrus:** i’m sure you’ll do amazing

 **cyrus:** i’m just not so sure about myself

 **cyrus:** but apparently he saw me dancing at your party and didn’t think i looked like a crackhead so… win!

 **amber:** you were dancing with me like.. the _entire time_ hehe

 **amber:** my impact

 **cyrus:** flushed

 **cyrus:** he said he only saw a bit

 **cyrus:** i doubt he was watching too long dkflgdfgdjnf

 **amber:** INCH RESTING

 **cyrus:** WDYM INCH RESTING

 **amber:** i mean

 **amber:** _I N C H  R E S T I N G_

 **cyrus:** IN WHAT W A Y

 **amber:** hehe

 **amber:** n e weighs

 **amber:** come over tomorrow?

 **cyrus:**  . yes, and you better explain

 **amber:** i will

 **amber:** maybe he didnt watch for: a reason hehehehehehehehehehehe

 **cyrus:** yeah, probably cause i suck

 **cyrus:** don’t have to remind me :pensive:

 **amber:** not what i meant.

 **cyrus:** what did you mean then flushed

 **amber:** hehe

 **amber:** what if he was

 **amber:** and hear me out..

 **amber:** i cannot stress this enough..

 **amber:** jealous

 **cyrus:** i-

 **cyrus:** of us? he’s not jealous of us

 **cyrus:** he can’t be jealous of us?

 **cyrus:** why would he be jealous in the FIRST place

 **amber:** hm?

 **amber:** doubt i could figure that one out

 **cyrus:** i really don’t think he was jealous,, he probably just didn’t care

 **amber:** ugh you're so exhausting

 **amber:** i should probably go do homework

 **amber:** be here tomorrow at 5 :rage:

 **amber:** if you don't i'll make tj beat you up :flushed:

 **cyrus:** i’ll be there

 **cyrus:** pls don’t make tj beat me up,, then buffy would fr floor him

 **cyrus:** byee ily

 **amber:** adios ily2

 


End file.
